Job boxes and other forms of tool storage containers are very useful for storing and transporting tools from one job site to another or from one location on a jobsite to another. In many cases, the tools stored within the storage container are most efficiently used in conjunction with a work surface. However, transporting both a separate work surface, such as a table, and the storage container at the same time or in separate trips can be difficult or time consuming. In addition, the stability and/or levelness of the jobsite can make it difficult to use a separate work surface even if the worker is able to get it to the jobsite.